


Akechi's Deal

by NaughtyThoughts



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Implied NTR, Implied Netorare, Oral Sex, Secret Recording, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyThoughts/pseuds/NaughtyThoughts
Summary: Akechi strikes a deal with Futaba and goes to her room to please her as much as she likes. Little does Futaba know, Akechi's recording it secretly for a certain someone else to see...
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 12





	Akechi's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an experimental piece based on a work by @AyyTeeThreeDee on Twitter.

"Now, let's place this where she can't see it..."

One night in the Sakura household while everyone else is away, Akechi sneaks into Futaba's room to do a bit of "espionage" as one could put it. But there's two things in his mind that he desires: Revenge, and pleasure. He's about to kill two birds with one stone with what he's about to do.

"Excellent. This'll make for lascivious material for him to see." He gives the camera a smirk before facing Futaba, who just so happens to be in bed. "Hey, wake up." He nudges Futaba.

"Mmm..." Futaba sits up and rubs her eyes. "Morning already...?"

"Hello, Futaba," Akechi says in a sly tone and a smile. "You haven't forgotten our deal, have you?"

"Huh...?" Futaba shakes her head, then glances upward at Akechi. "Oh, it's Mr. Pretty Boy Detective. How did you get in my house?"

"Never mind that," Akechi waves his hand. "You know what I'm here for, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah, cool your jets, pretty boy," Futaba says while stretching her arms. "I need a little pick me up if you wanna get me in the mood, though."

"Then I'll help you up."

Akechi holds out a hand, to which Futaba takes without hesitation. He helps her stand up from her bed before pulling her close and turning her around.

"Ooooh, someone's a bit feisty, huh?" Futaba giggles.

"Hush..." Akechi hushes Futaba with the tip of his finger. "Not another word."

Akechi leans in and presses his lips against Futaba's. Unable to resist his charms, Futaba wraps her arms around Akechi and moves forward into him. Noticing that the glasses are in the way of their lip locking, Akechi takes her glasses and dangles them in front of the camera he placed at Futaba's computer before dropping them on the floor.

Now all that's left is to deepen their kiss.

"Mmph..." Futaba's tongue dances around with Akechi's tongue. She suckles gently, then more roughly as their kiss continued. Her heart's racing as her body grows heated from the intimate moment.

They both finally pull back from the kiss, leaving Futaba a blushing mess while Akechi is seemingly unfazed.

"Are your lips all warmed up now?" Akechi asks.

"Y-Yeah..." Futaba replies, her eyes widening.

"Then..." Akechi sits back on the bed and unzips his pants, revealing his hardened length. "Let's not waste any more time..."

"Gulp...!" Futaba's face grows redder upon seeing Akechi's cock out in the open like that. She can't see well without her glasses, but even she can tell that his dick is so big...

Futaba slaps her cheeks and shakes her head. No, she's determined to go all the way with him. She's not sure how Akechi was able to entice her so devilishly like that, but that doesn't matter now. She wants to feel all of him, but first she need to pass through this threshold.

She kneels down and leans her face in towards his cock. It's so long, it's throbbing, and it even looks clean to her eyes. But how does it taste? She pants, her face growing redder with each second. She sticks her tongue out and licks his tip.

Salty, yet sweet... soft, like a ball of meat, yet hard. His member is so gentle on her tongue. After licking a few more times on the tip of his length, she opens her mouth and wraps her lips around the tip before plunging in to suck him off, her tongue brushing against the bottom of his dick.

Akechi's smirking all the while Futaba bobs her head back and forth, taking all his cock in her mouth. For anyone else, this would make anyone fall for Futaba, but he feels no love towards her, only lust. And he can't help but think of someone else that would hate to see this while she sucks him.

"Mmph... slurp..." Futaba takes one of her hands and grabs the base of his cock while she sucks him off. Not only does it taste so clean, but she can't get enough of slurping away at his cock.

Her immersion made her unaware that Akechi took out a remote control and zoomed the camera in towards himself and Futaba eating him up.

"There we go... that's a good girl..." Akechi plants his hand on Futaba's head, controlling the pace that she sucks him. "Aren't you such a dirty little slut...?"

Futaba closes her eyes and continues moving back and forth. She speeds up her head thrusting to try to get him to cum inside her mouth, she wants to taste his seed and swallow it right up.

"Oh dear..." Akechi smiles and pulls her back from his cock, leaving it throb in the air and soaked in her saliva.

"H-Huh!?" Futaba smacks her lips. "W-Wait, I-I wasn't done! I-I wanted more!"

"You want me inside of you?" Akechi says with a playful tone.

"P-P-Please!!" Her face grows red and her eyes more engrossed into the heat of the moment.

"Oh, I'll pour it all inside of you alright, but it won't be into your mouth..."

"What...?"

Akechi lays down on the bed, pulling his pants all the way down to his ankles before kicking them off.

"Ride me." he says.

"H-H-H-Huh!?" Futaba flusters, flailing her arms about.

"Come on, use that cunt of yours like the little slut you are." Akechi grins.

"B-But...!"

"Oh, so I guess you don't want me after all..."

"N-No!! I do, I do!!" Futaba growls before shaking her head. "Rrrr... O-Okay, fine!!" After stripping herself of her pants, she climbs on top of the bed and seats herself on Akechi's lap, his cock rubbing against the entrance of her gentle petals.

Futaba gulps again. Her purity, her first time, her everything, all about to be taken away by this shrewd man... But she's in too deep now to back off, his cock was just too good to resist... She breathes heavily, continually staring beneath her and unable to move on her own. She wants him inside of her so badly, but her body's frozen in place. Hesitation kicks in...

"Oh? Getting a little shy, are we?" Akechi teases. "And here I thought you wanted to feel me..."

"I... I-I do, but..." Futaba gulps.

"Fine, then I'll do it myself."

"W-Wha-!?"

Akechi lifts Futaba up and forcibly plunges her down, causing her ass to smack against him and his cock reaching all the way inside of her so suddenly.

"A-Annhh!!" Futaba grits her teeth from the sudden dive.

"There we go..." Akechi smirks. "That's the noise I want to hear."

Futaba's moans echo throughout the room as her hole is repeatedly violated by such a vulgar man. His hands grab her ass and force her to take him all the way.

"Haaaah! Ahhh!! S-So good!!" Futaba screams while his cock grinds inside of her. She plants her hands on his shoulders and lets her body move on her own. Akechi lets go and allows her to take the reigns.

"Ohhh, fuck!! Oh fuuuuck!!" Futaba smacks harder down against him, all the while Akechi closes his eyes and smiles, soaking in the pleasure of Futaba's tight cunt. Every time she pounds herself into him, she screams and her body squirms. He's so big for her that the tip reaches deep inside.

"Ahhh, fuck, fuck fuck! A-Akechi!! I-It feels so goooood!!" Only Futaba's screams of ecstasy fill the room along with the smacking sounds of their connection below.

"Mm... That's it..." Akechi teases her. "Who's a good little slut?"

"I-I'm a slut!" Futaba shouts. "I'm a dirty, filthy slut!!" She shouts almost instinctively, as if she truly believed she was nothing more than Akechi's sex toy.

Hearing all this awakens Akechi's inner demon. He's most certain the camera captured every bit of noise that she makes. Especially the moment that this happens...

"I'm cumming, Futaba..." Akechi says slyly. "Take it all like the slut you are."

"Y-Yes!! Hnnnng!!" Futaba rides him faster and faster before she could feel herself climaxing. "I-I'm cumming! I-I'm cummiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!"

One last thrust onto him and...

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**

Futaba twitches as Akechi pours every bit of his seed into her. Her spine shivers with ecstasy as she felt herself squirt and her own fluids mixing with his inside of her. With how deep he's inside of her and how much he's filling her up, she's bound to be pregnant with him now.

But she doesn't care.

All she cares about is the satisfaction of being a good girl for him.

After screaming and orgasming as much as she could, Futaba lays down on Akechi's chest, breathing heavily with tears in her eyes and cheeks flushed with a rosy color. She's satisfied with his cock that she's not sure if anyone else could please her the way Akechi does anymore...

Akechi brushes her hair with his hand before facing the camera.

"How about that, Joker? Your little friend is mine now..." he says to the hidden camera. Futaba's so tired that she didn't pick up on what he said.

"Surely you don't have a problem with this, right? After all, she's just a friend... unless you so happen to be dating her..." Akechi turns Futaba's face towards his.

"If you were... what a shame..." Akechi pulls Futaba closer to him and press his lips against hers. His cock withdraws from her pussy and every bit of cum leaks out of her entrance...


End file.
